


О том, как Миша случайно Дженса соблазнил

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale





	О том, как Миша случайно Дженса соблазнил

\- Коллинз! Мать твою, Коллинз!!!

Крики Эклза эхом разносились над съёмочной площадкой под аккомпанемент частых ударов по двери трейлера. Но никто уже даже не обращал внимания. Привыкли за прошлый год.

\- Маму не трожь, - меланхолично отозвался вызываемый, задумчиво ковыряясь в болячке на локте - напоминании о бурных объятьях с асфальтом.

"Всё-таки главное - занять правильную позицию", - довольно подумал Коллинз и снова взялся за чтение.

Отступив на пару шагов от двери, Дженсен тихо выругался и покрутил головой. Что за чёрт - голос есть, а где человек?  
Ответом на этот вопрос послужил бумажный шарик, метко приземлившийся на макушку парня. Тот поднял глаза и увидел Мишу, с уютом устроившегося на крыше трейлера со скриптом в руках.

\- Эй, долбодятел! Вылазь из гнезда - говорить будем! - почти прорычал Эклз.

\- Ага. Бегу, роняя тапки, - хмыкнул Миша и перевернул страничку. - Если тебе так приспичило поговорить, лезь ко мне.

\- О-о-о-о, нет. Боюсь, я не удержусь и скину тебя!

\- Зачем?

\- От большой любви!!

\- Вот даже как, - протянул Коллинз и с любопытством уставился на собеседника.

А тот, сообразив, что ляпнул, густо покраснел и, зло цыкнув, начал подниматься по стремянке, приставленной к стенке трейлера.

Его уже ждала, заботливо очищенная от бумажек и крекеров, половина пледа.

\- Обязательно быть таким уродом? - уточнил Дженс, бухнувшись на предложенное место.

\- Нет. Но так реально интереснее, - добродушно объяснил Миша, расслаблено жмурясь на солнце.

Эклз внимательно оглядел приятеля - вид у него был довольно болезненный, правда, чуть лучше, чем пару недель назад. Коллинз до сих пор шипел и морщился от резких движений, периодически отдирал рубашку от спины, а гримёры не уставали находчиво материться, глядя на его физиономию.

Как он забрался на крышу, а главное, нахрена - загадка.

\- Так о чём хотел поговорить? - Миша всё ещё подставлял лицо тёплым солнечным лучам, но теперь косил глазами в сторону соседа.

\- А то ты не знаешь, - проворчал Джей. Желание набить морду гадёнышу уже прошло.

\- Я? Откуда? - абсолютно искренне изумился "гадёныш".

\- Я про те, чёрт бы их побрал вместе с тобой, розовые стринги!

Наверное, всё же стоит пару раз стукнуть по темечку. Профилактики ради.

\- А-а-а-а, - заулыбался Миша, - мой подарок в честь начала съёмок....С размером не ошибся?

\- Коллинз, если ты не прекратишь...

\- То что? - фыркнул Миша и попытался подняться на ноги, но тут же охнул и рухнул прямо на руки Дженсену.

\- Что... Миша, что случилось? - Эклз уложил товарища себе на колени и теперь нервно смотрел на него, не зная, чем помочь, чтобы не навредить.

\- Ничего, - тихо простонал Миша, - ничего..просто судорога. Сейчас пройдёт.

\- Судорога?

\- Да. Как-то не так повернулся, наверное. Ерунда, - Коллинз перевёл дух и, хитро прищурившись, тихо произнёс, - приятно...

\- Судорога - это, по-твоему, приятно?! Чувак, не хило тебя об асфальт стукнуло! Может, к мозгоправу сходишь??

\- Идиот, - ласково буркнул Миша. - Что волнуешься, приятно.

\- Волнуюсь?! Я?! - Эклз едва удержался, чтобы не спихнуть наглеца с колен. - И нихрена я не волнуюсь! Было бы за кого...

\- Даже так? Хм... ну что ж, ладно... - Коллинз сделал попытку отстраниться, но тут же был положен на место и надежно прижат к крепкой груди.

\- Не дури, пожалуйста.

\- Это я дурю? Интересно, как тогда назвать твоё поведение? - Миша дернулся ещё раз, но, осознав бесполезность стараний, вздохнул и завозился, пытаясь устроиться с максимальным комфортом.

\- Я и не спорю, что идиот, - согласился Джей, - но тебе ведь совершенно не обязательно брать с меня пример.

Миша на это только фыркнул, но тут же довольно поёжился, ощутив ласковую, осторожную ладонь, перебирающую его волосы.

Проверять - осознанная это ласка или нет - он не хотел. А потому просто замер и наслаждался приятным подарком судьбы.

Коллинз уже давно смирился с тем, какие чувства и эмоции вызывает в нём этот человек. А сейчас появилась надежда, что....

Но, наверное, не стоит торопить события.

\- Опять разодрал...

\- Что? - Не понял Миша.

\- Локоть, - Дженс ткнул пальцем в кровоточащую ранку на правой руке приятеля, - она так никогда не заживёт.

\- Цеплялось, сил просто уже не было, - пожаловался Коллинз.

\- Как дитё малое, - хмыкнул Джей.

\- Ну да, а ты у нас зашибись какой взрослый, - не остался в долгу Миша.

\- Взрослый, - кивнул Эклз.

\- По сравнению с кем? - насмешливо прищурился Коллинз.

\- Да хотя бы с тобой!

\- Не показатель.

Эклз захохотал и тут же получил тычок под рёбра от Коллинза - лежать на самопроизвольно трясущемся матрасе было не очень удобно. Сдача не заставила себя долго ждать и через минуту парни уже весело возились, щедро награждая друг друга несильными тычками и подзатыльниками.

Успокоились они, только когда на землю полетела коробка с крекерами, спихнутая кем-то из весельчаков.

\- Думаю, имеет смысл спуститься, - почесал в затылке Дженс, - я как-то не горю желанием изобразить свободный полёт.

\- Так и скажи, что слабо, - ехидно протянул Миша.

\- Что?

\- Слабо тебе, говорю, прыгнуть. Дрефишь.

\- Иди ты в пень, Коллинз. Убиться с такой высоты невозможно. А вот сломать что-нибудь или вывихнуть - очень даже. Крипке нас тогда в землю по самые уши вобьёт. Вместе с гипсом.

\- Хм... Ну, спускаться, так спускаться.

Не то чтобы кто-то боялся Крипке, просто неохота было выслушивать от этого острослова, с какими великовозрастными идиотами ему приходится иметь дело.

Дженсен оказался на земле первым, чтобы можно было поймать приятеля, если того вдруг опять скрутит судорога. Но помощь не понадобилась. Коллинз медленно, но бодро преодолел испытание стремянкой, даже ни разу не поморщившись.  
В голове Эклза будто щёлкнул тумблер.

\- Ты что, обезболивающих наглотался? - спросил он, лишь только Миша повернулся к нему.

\- Не понял...

\- А что? Сам посуди. Ты шипишь, как заправская кобра, стоит только задеть тебя плечом, но с тех пор, как я забрался на этот чертов трейлер, ты даже не поморщился ни разу. Хотя я сейчас тебя отпинал. Пусть и не сильно. Да и лестница эта. Разве, спускаясь, ты не должен был потревожить спину?

\- Хммм..., - Миша даже задумался на пару секунд, прежде чем ответить. - Во-первых, ты сейчас назвал попытку Джареда взять меня на таран "задеть плечом"? Чё, серьёзно? Во-вторых, нет. Я ничего не принимал. У меня от этих таблеток в голове мутнеет.

\- Тогда что? - Насмешки в голосе Эклза было, хоть отбавляй. - Неужели так быстро прошло?

\- Ну..или так, или я только что нашёл себе очень крутое лекарство, - Миша с удовольствием полюбовался на то, как лицо собеседника приобретает растерянно-смущенное выражение. А потом, как ни в чём не бывало, предложил по пиву. На что Джей смог только кивнуть - выпить и правда не помешало бы...

* * *

В трейлере Коллинза было довольно уютно. Опрятно, хотя лёгкий организованный хаос всё-таки присутствовал. Забытый телевизор тихо бормотал что-то о пробках в центре города и возможных путях объезда.

По пути к холодильнику Миша подхватил пульт и через секунду в помещении воцарилась тишина. Ещё один пульт и зазвучала тихая спокойная мелодия. Дженс только хмыкнул - для полного интима не хватало лишь полумрака и свечей. Он тут же бросил настороженный взгляд на жалюзи, но закрывать их никто не собирался, свечей тоже вроде бы не наблюдалось.

Парень вздохнул с облегчением и плюхнулся на диван поджидать своё пиво. Не успел он устроиться поудобнее, как рядом упал Коллинз, протягивая ему мгновенно запотевшую бутылку.

Дженс принял её и благодарно кивнул, чувствуя как приятно холодит ладонь влажное стекло. Он тут же припал к горлышку и сделал несколько больших глотков.

\- Волнуешься? - Миша с интересом наблюдал за ним.

Эклз поперхнулся пивом и закашлялся, не сводя при этом ошалевших слезящихся глаз с приятеля.

\- Волнуюсь? Н...кхм...нет, с чего ты взял? - Дженс ещё раз кашлянул и отвёл взгляд.

\- Да так, просто спросил, - двинул плечами Коллинз, развернулся к нему лицом и заёрзал, пытаясь комфортнее пристроить спину.  
"Просто спросил, как же. Вот так я взял и поверил. Держи карман шире", - думал Дженс, упорно не отвечая на буравящий его сейчас взгляд синих глаз. И долго Миша собирается на него глазеть?! Ещё немного и щёки начнут гореть...

\- У тебя это развлечение такое что ли? - решил всё же уточнить Эклз, не отрывая взгляда от яркой этикетки, которую сейчас норовил отковырять от бутылки.

\- Не уточнишь, что именно ты имеешь в виду? - вежливо попросил Миша, вопросительно приподняв брови.

\- Я спрашиваю - тебе в кайф смущать меня? - проворчал Дженсен, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши.

\- О-о-о-о... Так я тебя смущаю, да, Дженни? - в голосе Коллинза, кроме привычной язвительной насмешки, послышалось что-то ещё, но что - Дженс понять не мог. Да и не до того сейчас было. Нужно было срочно отвлечь Мишу от скользкой темы.

\- А кого, скажи на милость, ты НЕ смущаешь? И не называй меня так или узнаешь, каков я в гневе!

\- О, да! Дженсен Росс Эклз в гневе! Незабываемое зрелище! - захихикал Миша.

\- Какой же ты всё-таки урод! - протянул Дженс, недовольно косясь в его сторону, но радуясь временной передышке. Миша утвердительно булькнул, не отрываясь от горлышка.

Джей только покачал головой, про себя недоумевая, почему всегда терпит эти издёвки, приколы и дурачества? Почему НИКОГДА не может нормально послать осточертевшего до зубовного скрежета идиота?

Нет, он, конечно, материл Коллинза. И не раз. Но, согласитесь, эффект будет несколько смазанным, если, не закончив толком эмоциональной отповеди, начинаешь с воплями ушибленного индейца гоняться за раздражающим субъектом, одновременно укорачиваясь от шишек, которыми щедро сыплет ржущий над вами Падалеки.

Дженсен сам себя не понимал. Ведь тот же Джара мог огрести за здорОво живёшь, стоило только хорошенько постараться. Вспомнить хотя бы первый сезон. Мальчишка решил отыграться за своего персонажа (интересно только - почему именно на Дженсене) и обсыпал чесоточным порошком всю одежду приятеля.  
Падалеки, наверное, на всю жизнь запомнит каково это, когда за тобой носится псих с бейсбольной битой. Дженс, конечно, не собирался лупить друга, но тот, видимо, решил иначе.

Джаред до сих пор косится в сторону угла, где эта бита стоит, когда видит, что Эклз не в духе. Косится и самоустраняется.

Но Коллинза это всё как будто не касается. С него станется отыскать спрятавшегося ото всех Джея, усесться рядом и либо трепаться без умолку, не обращая внимания на раздраженный тон резких ответов, либо просто сидеть и уютно молчать, думая о чём-то своём.

А ведь, наверное, в этом и было дело. В умении уютно молчать. Отчасти в этом...

Но это всё равно не объясняет сегодняшнего поведения самого Эклза. Зачем нужно было укладывать Мишу себе на колени, прижимать, перебирать лохматые волосы? И почему, чёрт подери, ему это понравилось?!

Дженсен всё-таки посмотрел на Коллинза. Тот с жизнерадостным видом жмурился, разглядывая на свет содержимое своей бутылки. Лишь изредка он досадливо кривился и ёрзал в попытках почесать зудящую спину о мягкую обивку дивана.

\- Чего копошишься? - вопрос прозвучал тише, чем хотелось.

\- Говорю же, болячки подсыхают и цепляются за одежду. Это просто сводит с ума! - скорчив зверское лицо, прорычал Миша.

\- Бедолага, - хихикнул Дженс и увернулся от слабой попытки пинка.

\- Если ты не оставишь их в покое, будешь ещё долго мучиться. Ты же каждый раз раздираешь спину, пытаясь почесаться. Просто потерпи и через неделю будешь как новенький.

\- Спасибо за заботу... мамочка, - буркнул Миша и принялся решительно расстегивать рубашку.

Дженс проследил взглядом за тем, как он стаскивает ткань с плеч, а потом, забыв отреагировать на ''мамочку'', осторожно поинтересовался:

\- Стриптиз?

\- Идиот, - бросил Миша, откидывая в сторону футболку.

\- Да знаю я, что ты идиот. Нахрена оголился? - Главное - не пялиться. Не пялиться... Да, блядь!

НЕ пялиться не получалось. Смуглая кожа, покрытая свежими шрамами и ссадинами, притягивала взгляд, как магнитом. Даже сейчас она выглядела гладкой и нежной. Захотелось прикоснуться, провести рукой, но Дженсен, мысленно побив себя по ладошкам, тихонько перевел дыхание и посмотрел на спину - Миша как раз потянулся за отставленной бутылкой.

Даже с виду ссадины казались болезненными. Некоторые почти затянулись, некоторые слабо кровоточили. Коллинз всё-таки умудрился их разодрать. Принцесса.

\- Тебе вроде какую-то мазь выписывали? - Поинтересовался Эклз, когда страдалец вновь развернулся к нему.

\- Выписывали, - легко согласился Миша.

\- Ну, и в чем проблема?

\- Ни в чем, кроме того, что она жутко воняет и всё время порывается изобразить из себя цемент! - скорчил гримасу Коллинз.

Пару секунд Джей переваривал ответ, который он, собственно, прослушал, так как отвлекся. На этот раз на загорелые плечи. Поэтому ему всё же пришлось переспросить.

Миша сообщил взглядом, что он думает об умственных способностях товарища, но всё-таки уточнил:  
\- Из-за мази одежда намертво пристает к коже, а отдирать её удовольствие слишком ''на любителя'', чтобы я пошел на это добровольно.

\- А если не одеваться сразу? - предложил Дженс и тут же начал придумывать причины наведываться в гости почаще.

\- Ну, вот если бы наши гримёры-костюмеры-сценаристы-продюсеры-пиарщики и прочие от меня отстали, я бы попробовал, - сарказм Миши плотным туманом распространялся по комнате.

\- Ну, посверкаешь грудью, чего такого, - хмыкнул Эклз. - Ты же парень без комплексов.

\- Но это ещё не значит, что мне нравится, когда на меня всё время глазеют.

\- Да ну?

\- Ну да. Знаешь, предпочитаю сам решать, когда на меня можно глазеть, а когда – нет.

Сказано это было таким многозначительным тоном, что сомнений у Дженса не возникло – его пропалили.

Подкалывать или бить морду Коллинз явно не собирался. Наоборот, он выглядел полностью довольным ситуацией. Улыбался.

Не отрывая взгляда от Джея, Миша поставил бутылку на пол возле дивана. Эклз, подумав, повторил этот маневр.

Его сердце билось где-то в желудке, лицо опаляло жаром, пальцы покалывало, как будто через них пропускали ток.  
Полный набор подростка на первом свидании, блин.

«И что дальше?!» - билось в мозгу, - «что дальше? А, черт! Джей, ты прекрасно знаешь, ЧТО дальше! Решишься?»

В глазах напротив он прочел тот же вопрос. Думает, ему слабо? А вот хрен.

Одним коротким движением Дженсен сдвинулся на другую половину дивана и навис над Коллинзом. Крепко зажмурив глаза, он качнулся вперёд и мазнул поцелуем по шершавым губам. Замер, отстранившись и опустив голову, судорожно сглотнул. Вздрогнул, ощутив на затылке мягкую, но уверенную ладонь, склонился ниже, повинуясь настойчивому давлению.

А потом всё перестало иметь смысл: страхи, рефлексии, мнение окружающих. Были только горячие требовательные губы, гибкий язык, исследующий его рот и тихий стон. Не его стон.

Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать и Миша сделал попытку отстраниться, но Джей ему не позволил. Он прикусывал мишины губы, прихватив одной ладонью волосы на затылке, притягивал его ближе, второй лихорадочно проводя по тяжело вздымающейся груди Коллинза.  
Но окончательно сбившееся дыхание всё же заставило его прервать поцелуй.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен уткнулся лбом в переносицу Миши.

\- Не так и страшно, да? - хрипло проговорил Коллинз, - даже приятно. Ведь приятно, Дженни?

\- Иди ты...подстрекатель хренов, - легкие взбунтовались в очередной раз, заставив запнуться на середине фразы. Это мишины руки осторожно проникли под рубашку парня и теперь медленно поглаживали бока, спину, забирались кончиками пальцев за пояс джинсов.

Ласковые прикосновения вкупе с теплым, почему-то абсолютно не пахнущим пивом дыханием, согревающим лицо, вытесняли из головы последние связные мысли. Зато, на смену связным видимо, пришли совершенно сумасшедшие, сумбурные: "мы заперли дверь?", "почему рубашка ещё на мне?", "где тут кровать?"...

Последняя мысль была весьма кстати – что-то уже минуту упиралось в его бедро, зажатое между ног Миши. И это явно был не фонарик. Когда они успели так прижаться друг к другу? Дженс уже почти лежал на Мише, опираясь левой рукой на спинку дивана, но тот не высказывал недовольства. Наоборот, старался прижаться теснее.

-Как твои ссадины? - голос был сиплым и хриплым одновременно.

-Дженс, мы ведь, кажется, выяснили, как ты на меня влияешь, - проговорил Коллинз. После чего выразительно поёрзал и добавил, - во всех смыслах.

Дженс кхекнул и опустил глаза. И только поэтому заметил, что поглаживает большим пальцем правой руки смуглую кожу над слегка выступающими ребрами. Она была удивительно приятной на ощупь: гладкой, бархатистой, теплой.  
Парень так погрузился в ощущения, что вздрогнул, когда над его ухом раздалось насмешливое- ласковое:

-Господи, Дженс! Скажи мне, что у меня галлюцинации!

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Миша коснулся указательным пальцем щеки Эклза и пояснил:

-Ты покраснел, - голос Коллинза был сводящим с ума коктейлем восторга и нежности. Дженс поднял взгляд и замер - синие глаза так сияли, что в них было больно смотреть.

-Если ты хочешь остановиться..., - вдруг, посерьезнев, проговорил Миша, но Джей положил правую ладонь на его пах и слегка сжал. После чего веско добавил:

-Не дождешься.

Коллинз рвано выдохнул и сместив ладонь с затылка на шею парня, резко притянул его к себе, сразу же впиваясь в пухлые губы. Второй ладонью он лихорадочно расстегивал рубашку, одновременно поглаживал кожу. От этих прикосновений по коже Эклза дружно разбегались откормленные мурашки. Оставив в покое измятую ткань, Миша провел кончиками пальцев по груди, задев твердый комочек соска, по теплой коже на боку, скользнул к ширинке Джея и уверенно погладил его напряженный член сквозь джинсовую ткань, вызвав приглушенный поцелуем стон.  
Слегка отстранив от себя Эклза, Миша выжидательно посмотрел в его глаза.

-Что? - выдохнул Дженсен.

-Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

-Ну-у-у, - протянул Джен, оглядывая себя и лежащего под ним мужчину, - я лежу на небритом мужике, целуюсь с ним, почти держусь за его достоинство...да, я понимаю.

-Дженс, - Миша ухмылялся, - по-моему, я плохо на тебя влияю.

-Тебя что-то не устраивает? - прошептал Эклз и прижался губами к часто бьющейся жилке на шее Коллинза.

-Что ты... я в восторге, - сорвано произнес Миша и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
